Magic
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: Yuki has never been away from home - not even to go into town. Now, suddenly she gets to go to Ouran Academy and meet new people. Caught in a whirlwind of strange places, people, and social expectations, something crazy was bound to happen. Of course, that's almost guaranteed with the Host Club and Nekozawa involved. OCxEstablishedCharacter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. What's up? Here's my new story. I'm not so sure about the name, I might change that later on in the story. Please read and review, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**(Edit : Hey guys! As of the time that I write this edit, I'm currently working on chapter four. That's when I realized that I never mentioned what she looked like! Just for future reference, Yuki is 5'11" - Kyoya's height - and has long golden blond hair with light green eyes. Sorry about that!)**

* * *

I raised the hem of my authentic-looking renaissance era dress, and turned away from the window. Although I lived in Japan, I always had a certain fascination with the european renaissance. Luckily I had immediate access to the vast collection of similar themed books in my library. I wasn't sure what drew me to them exactly, but they fascinated me to no end.

I walked to my desk across the room, my heels clacking on the floor. Grabbing the brown pouch with my other free hand, I walked to the door.

The workmanship was magnificent - I'd seen to that it was. In the backyard of my family's mansion, I'd had something build almost akin to a mini-castle. My lips curved into a small smile as I adored the architecture.

When I finally reached the outer doors - double, naturally - I slowly opened the left door with the side of my pouch-filled hand. The sunlight gradually traveled in, as the door began obstructing its path less and less. Taking a deep breath of the outside air, my eyes fluttering shut for a second, my smile grew as the atmosphere seemingly came in through my lungs and swelled the content feeling in my chest.

Walking to the nearby flower field - also something I'd seen to - I started to increase my speed. My heels weren't so thin that they would sink into the ground, something for which I was thankful every time I started running around on the lawn. By the time I broke into a jog, I was smiling like a lunatic.

Now in a full out run, I let out a laugh as I reached the middle of the field. I span in circles, my face pointed up to the heavens in delight. The day was absolutely beautiful. The sky was a brilliant bright blue, very few small white puffy clouds adorning its view. I stopped spinning, averting my attention to the pouch in my hands.

My whole life, I had been living on my family's estate. Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but I had not once in my seventeen years set one foot outside the property line. I didn't mind much, there was everything I could ever need right here. I had private tutors who came and taught me my lessons, and I could have just about anything I could want sent in upon request. Why would I ever want to leave? Yet still, recent events had me wondering what the outside world was like.

The last day of summer vacation would end today, not that I had such a thing with my private tutors, but all the schools nearby would start returning to class tomorrow. I had talked to mother a few days ago about this very subject.

At first I had been overwhelmed by the sheer amount of things she had dumped on me at the same time, but now that I had some time to think about it, maybe this could turn out to be a good thing.

The first thing she had told me was that starting tomorrow, I would be enrolled at Ouran Academy.

For my last year of highschool, seeing as I would be a third year, I would be in class 3-B. I would learn Japanese, English, French, Piano, History, Math, Science, Etiquette, and many other things that, according to my mother, 'a proper lady should learn'.

She said that, since I was the only heir to the family legacy, I would have to learn to manage it - while holding a certain air of class, of course.

The second thing was that, apparently, within some time in the last week, I had become engaged.

My parents had arranged my marriage to someone of which they considered "suitable rank".

Nevermind the fact that I had never met someone my own age before.

They told be that he would also be attending Ouran, - I assume in some sort of way to keep me from freaking out about having to marry some complete stranger, not even knowing his age.

The third thing they told me, however, shocked me more than the fact that in a couple years I would have to exchange wedding vows with someone who I hadn't even known existed.

They wouldn't tell me who he was.

They didn't want the knowledge of his identity to interfere with my studies.

For a few seconds, I was convinced they were completely insane.

Now it's down to just a little bit.

But then again, there was an upside to this.

I would get to go outside of the estate. I would get to go to an actual school. I would get to meet other people - people who weren't in their mid-forties

and working for my parents.

It would be a completely new experience.

I couldn't wait.

Opening the small leather pouch, I poured some of the sparkling powder into my hand.

One of the many things about the medieval stories that utterly enraptured me was the idea of magic. The thought that there were endless possibilities, all within some sort of reach. That anything could happen. And mostly - although usually only in the fictional stories - the fact that no matter what they might have to face, there were still happy endings.

I curled my fist around the pile of glittering substance.

In some of the stories there would be fairy dust, wishing powder, or something of the like. Of course, lots of places had tubes of glitter with labels saying "fairy dust" and sold them for much more than they were worth. But, I honestly believed that the one I held in my hand was different. Either way, it couldn't hurt.

Lifting my head up, I lifted my fist to my face.

_I wish for an adventure; one so completely amazing that I'll never forget._

With that thought, I take a deep breath, open my hand, and blow the sparkling powder into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! What's up? Long time, no see. Yeah, it's my fault. So, I came up with the basic idea for this story... but I have no idea how I was supposed to get to that part that I originally came up with. I'm working on it as I go along. I'll try to update more often, but the end of the year is coming up, I am flunking my AP math class, and need to do all this work to get my grades up, I have to do some community service hours for school, the car has something wrong with it so it won't be working again until maybe Wednesday at the soonest, I'm trying to get a job, and all this other shiz is going on that I'm not going to even _touch_ on. Jeez, when I was little, I don't think I ever imagined this part of being in highschool. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter (and hopefully I'll be able to make one soon that satisfies my perfectionist writing standards). Have an awesome week, you guys! Or... weekend, seeing as today is Friday, and it's 9:45. then again, people in other countries read this... and it could be read again later... have an awesome couple of days, then, I think that should suffice. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Barbie, Disney, Mega Bloks, or any other affiliated companies that may have a hand in the products mentioned in this chapter.**

**(And yes, I really did look up those specific toy models. They actually exist - no matter how ridiculous the titles may sound. The actually don't look as horrendous as the names might suggest.)**

* * *

The next morning, I was walking down the hall of a giant pink castle that looked strangely like an elegant version of Barbie's Mega Bloks Luxury Mansion mixed with Disney Barbie Princess Ultimate Dream Castle.

You know… not that I could name them specifically by the play set off the top of my head or anything.

...

That's not the point.

The point was that I was in my brand new uniform, clutching my schedule and map, strolling down the hallways of the magnificent structure called Ouran Academy.

It was all rather exciting.

Looking at the map again, I continued heading…. whichever direction I had been going. I wasn't exactly sure which way was north anymore. But it didn't really matter. I was pretty sure my map was turned the right way and I was too busy admiring the amazing design of the building.

The halls were lightly populated; not overly crowded yet not completely deserted. I passed several students in the basic male and female uniforms, some standing and chatting in groups and others walking down the halls from either direction. The halls were wide enough so that the people standing still didn't block passage for the others currently walking.*

A minute or so later, I reached a room that was labeled 3-B. After double checking my schedule and map (because as beautiful as this place was, the halls were rather easy to get lost in, and I wasn't sure if there was more than one 3-B) I walked through the doorway, satisfied with the corresponding information.

Taking in the new room, my smile widened. There was a board at the front of the room, with a teacher's desk not too far away. The rest of the room was filled with rows of student desks, seemingly occupied in an inconsistent manner. There were a few groups of students talking, acquainting (or reacquainting) themselves with friends who they would be sharing the same class with for the next year.

I continued walking and headed to a random desk, putting my backpack on top. Seeing as there was a while before class would start, I looked around, trying to soak everything in.

"You must be new here." A sudden voice said to my left.

I looked up to see a dark-haired boy in a cloak, standing in front of me.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, giving him a big smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he began. "My name is Umehito Nekozawa, and I am the president of the Black Magic Club." He said, giving a slight bow.

My eyes grew wide as saucers as I smiled even more. "You guys have a Black Magic Club?! Oh my gosh, that's so amazing!"

He looked slightly surprised by my outburst, but I didn't pay it any mind.

"My name's Yuki! It's so nice to meet you Umi-chan!"

His shock nearly doubled, added with slight fear, not that I noticed.

Then the teacher came in, starting class and sending us to our seats. The morning went rather smoothly, or at least I thought so. I had already learned the lessons- in effort to not be behind when I started - but soon we would be on the same page. I couldn't help but smile the whole time. It was so cool, seeing how a normal classroom worked. The teacher stood at the front, sometimes pacing, which I hadn't found that much different than what some of my tutors did. But the students! They all sat in rows, silently taking notes. Luckily I didn't have any questions, but I wondered what would happen if I did. Did I ask? Ignoring that slight worry - a thought I'd store for later - I was completely entranced by the setting. So many people in the same room! Luckily I was able to pay attention to the lesson, trying to get a feel for the teaching styles so that I would better be able to understand the lectures.

Everything was great - until a loud startling sound pierced the air. I jumped, but the everyone else simply got up, and started leaving the room, chatting in similar groups to those that they had been in before class started.

"Hey, you guys save a seat for me at lunch, okay?" one of the girls behind me said, "I'll be right out!"

So, it was lunch time. Interesting!

I put away my notes and walked up to Umi-chan, my new best friend. I snuck up behind him slowly; quietly. Then, suddenly, I jumped up and hugged him from behind, startling the bejesus out of him.

"Sneak attack!" I yelled. He froze.

"Hi, Umi-chan!" I said, as if I hadn't just practically jumped on his back out of nowhere, "Let's have lunch together! What do you do at lunch-time here, anyways? Do you guys have a cafeteria? I've read about those! I want to go! Can we? Can we? Please?"

* * *

*** If only my school were like that - I might actually make it to class on time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! What's up? I know I haven't been very well about posting lately... or remembering when it is I actually post... but I finished this chapter early! The first chapter introduced - sort of - Yuki, and the second chapter introduced Umi-chan! Er... Nekozawa-senpai... Moving on... Anyway, so this chapter introduces Haruhi, while the next one should - don't hold me to this - _should _introduce the rest of the Host Club. Oh god... just imagine that horror... yeah, the next chapter might be late, seeing as how hard it might be choosing between all the different disastrous scenarios that could result. Anyway, here's the third chapter, please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

After a few minutes, Umi-kun and I reached the cafeteria. I was gaping the entire way. This place was amazing! Like a actual castle!

When we stepped inside the commons area, I was floored. It was huge! Not just that, but there were so many people! Five times as many people as in class, at least! And there were so many different smells coming from the kitchen, imagine the different possibilities! As boring as the morning lectures had been, the rest of the school was simply fascinating!

Umi-chan and I got our lunches, then I followed him to a strangely dark-lit corner of the room. I was subconsciously humming the entire time, and sat down next to him at the table. I wasn't sure what foods they had served, seeing as everything was classified 'A', 'B','C', or 'D', so I just ordered what Umi did.

He didn't say anything as we walked, when we were in the line, or when we sat. That was fine though, I guess Umi just isn't much of a talker. I watched curiously as he raised a fork full of food to his mouth.

"...Yes?" he asked, once again pausing stock-still.

I gave him a big smile. "What are you eating?"

"...Lunch?..." He answers, still not moving.

I giggled, and focused my attention to my own tray, sampling the foods as I hummed and swung my legs.

He continued eating as well, if not a bit hesitantly. A fact that I hardly noticed.

When lunch ended, I followed him back to class. Lunch was pretty entertaining; I watched how the different students interacted with each other when they weren't in class. Strangely, nobody came up to the table where Umi-kun and I were, but I'm sure that all his lunch buddies were just busy today. It's okay, though, I'm sure I'll get to meet them tomorrow!

Half way through evening classes, it started to wind down a bit. We were given some time to go through the textbook and read some on our own* for the lesson. I raised my hand and the Sensi looked up.

"Yes?" He said.

"May I go to the bathroom?"**

Once he wrote me a hall pass, I started to turn towards the door before turning back.

"May I ask another question?" I asked. He nodded.

"Where are the bathrooms?"

After giving me directions, the Sensi sent me on my way. I walked out of the room into the amazing hallway. I couldn't get over it, it was just so cool!

As I walked, I tried really hard to remember Sensi's directions. Was it three hallways down, then left? Or right and two hallways back? Um…. maybe it was left, then four hallways to the right…. wait… that doesn't sound right.

Suddenly, distracted by my mind's ramblings, I had run into someone in the hallway, effectively knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

The boy sat up, rubbing his head. "It's alright., I'm fine. Are you okay?"

His voice was surprisingly soft, bringing a big smile to my face.

"I'm great! I'm so glad you're not hurt! Are you sure you're okay?"

He gave me a soft smile as we both stood up. "Yeah, I'm alright. My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I'm a first year. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Haru-kun! My name's Yuki, and I'm a third year!"

Haru-chan looked at me strangely. "What are you doing in the first year hallway?"

I looked around confusedly, the expression on my face. "This…. is the first year hallway?"

His strange look increased. "Yeah… How'd you get here?"

I looked back at him, my smile back. "Oh, well I was looking for the bathroom, and today's my first day, and I left my map back in the classroom, so I was trying to find it on my own…. I wonder how I ended up here. It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes..."

Haruhi's strange look went away. "Oh, well, that explains it. Well, classes are over now, and I would show you back to your classroom, but I've never been to the third year hallway. Hey, here's an idea. Right now I'm on my way to club, I'm sure one of the third years there would be happy to show you."

"Alright!" I beamed, following Haru-kun as he lead the way. This whole school thing wasn't that bad! Sure, getting lost was a minor setback, but everyone was so nice! We took a series of turns down the hallways….. Erm, I couldn't remember what they were. Oh, well! It's not like I'd need to navigate there from the first-year hall that often. I wondered what kind of club Haru-chan would be in. Hm… Well, it can't be that strange. After all, it didn't look like Haru-kun would be the kind of person to participate in anything widely abnormal.

* * *

*** I have no idea if they do that in Japanese schools, I'm just taking a guess. Every once in a while at my school they give us class time to read the chapter out of the textbook, so that's why I wrote that.**

**** I have no idea if this is allowed, but for argument's sake, let's just say it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! What's up? Long time, no see! I just recently got back from vacation and had my birthday, and now I present to you a longer-than-usual chapter! There's really not much for me to say right now, so I'll just cut to the chase. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, although I find it no less than flawed in my own opinion, and encourage you to fave, follow, or - falling short of that - leave one of those elusive reviews that I await with baited breath. Regardless, whether you do or not, I wish you an amazing day, week, month, year, etc. Enjoy, my darlings!**

* * *

The walk with Haru-chan was pretty fun. Normally I would have been asking him a thousand questions, but he looked like his mind was pretty occupied. I had seen that look before; like when my dad was about to make some sort of business deal, or when a bunch of the maids were sick so the rest had to do four times their normal amount of work, and were trying to organize in their head how much work they had to do, where each thing was, and in what order to do which tasks. I had learned it was best to sit quietly in those types of situations. I walked silently, listening to some music in my head, my head swinging back and forth slightly every few beats.

Soon Haruhi started to slow down. He came to a stop at a brilliant door - The gold patterns were amazing! - and turned to me hesitantly. "Just to warn you," he spoke, "they can be a little….. eccentric."

I smiled, and he started to open the door. There was a flash of bright light, and suddenly a bunch of rose petals flew around me. That was cool! Were they the theater tech club or something?

I rubbed my eyes, and my ears were greeted with a soothing chorus of "Welcome!" I opened one eye to see a group of boys standing twenty feet in front of us. One of the blond ones - the tall one in the middle - changed his expression from one of content to surprise.

Then he jumped and started running straight for us.

"Oh, my darling Haruhi! Where were you? You're almost five minutes late; I was so worried!" he exclaims in a very loud voice as he practically tackles Haru-chan to the ground with a flying hug.

Haru-chan struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let me go, Senpai!" he said.

The blond upperclassman - to Haru-chan anyway... I wondered what year he was in - only loosened his grip enough to look the younger boy in the face. "But I was so worried! I thought you had been kidnapped by pirates and!- Well, hello, Princess. I'm sorry; I didn't see you there." he said, stopping his near-hysterics to go back to a normal tone when he saw me.

He let go of Haru-kun - dropping him to the ground! Poor guy, that had to have hurt - and made his way over to me, grabbing one of my hands delicately. "Pray tell," he continued in a nice elegant voice and form of speech that very much reminded me of some of my favorite books back home, "What is your name, beautiful princess? Why have you decided to come and grace us with your presence?"

I couldn't help but giggle and play along, a big smile on my face. This was fun! Maybe Haru-chan was just in a theater group?

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, good sir! Yet how am I to say my name if I do not first know yours?" I said, my hand still in his, giving him a curtsey. This was so much fun! I giggled again.

"Of course, my princess!" he said, placing down my hand, "How could I have forgotten? My name is Tamaki Suoh, but you may call me whatever your heart desires, my love."

I giggled once more, not noticing the varying looks from the others. I hadn't had so much fun in forever!

"Why, thank you, Sir Tamaki. How could one resist such flattery? Please call me Yuki. Last names are much too impersonal than I could stand to be called by someone such as you."

I giggled once more. "Yet, what of your companions?" I asked looking to the six to our left, before looking back at Tama-chan. "How rude it would be for me to not greet them properly. Please, would you introduce them? I wonder if their names are as enchanting as yours."

Seriously, this theater club was freaking awesome. Going to school was amazing!

"But of course, Princess!" Tama-kun exclaims, making a sweeping gesture.

Tama-chan points to Haru-chan first. "This is Haruhi Fujioka, class 1-A. But, I see you've already met him." He turns to the two twins sneaking up behind Haruhi.

"And those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, also in class 1-A." he says, giving away their location. Haru-kun turns towards them as well, destroying their chances of sneaking up behind him, giving them a look that clearly says '_I know what you're doing.'_

The twins are a bit shorter than me, and have red-ish hair. They both wear identical smirks, even as they pretend very poorly to be innocent under Haru-chan's look. Haru-kun doesn't buy it anyway.

Tama-kun ignores this and moves on. "The guy in the glasses over there is Kyoya Ootori. He's in class 2-A with me." he says, flashing another dazzling smile. Quite the charmer, this one. I giggle at his theatrics.

Kyoya is standing near the other two who still have yet to be named, holding a black notebook under his arm. He is indeed wearing glasses, and in my mind I think that they suit him very well. He's about my height, - well, he would be if I wasn't wearing heels, - and has dark black hair. Even from across the room I could tell that he held himself with an air of class and sophistication. I smile at him as he seems to study me.

Tamaki continues, this time pointing at the next victim - I mean member. "The blond one over there is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, class 3-A."

Mitsukuni is rather short. I'm tall for my age, but that still doesn't make up for the difference. He looked like he wasn't even five feet tall, as where I was almost six. He was clutching a pink stuffed rabbit, further intensifying his childish perception. His hair was almost the shade of honey. His appearance just seemed to scream '_sweet_'.

The short boy in question gave me a large smile. I couldn't help but grin back stupidly. This was the warmest reaction I had received my entire life. "Hi!" he said in a high voice, bouncing up to me. "Nice to meet you! You can call me 'Honey'!"

I smiled back even harder as I tried to talk through the giggle that suddenly came loose. "Nice to meet you too!"

Then, a tall dark haired man about a half foot taller than me came up behind Honey, not saying a word. If there was one word to describe the way he looked, it would be…. um…. Shoot, I'm not good at this. He pretty much looked like a cross between a body guard and a Japanese rendition of a Greek god. So, yeah.

"And the tall man behind him is Takashi Morinozuka, also in class 3-A."

Honey bounced by Takashi's side. "You can call him Mori. Everyone else does, right Takashi?" he says, not exactly giving any proof to the fact.

Regardless, Takashi nods, looking me in the eye, both as a greeting and as confirmation.

I smile once more. "It's so lovely to meet you all!"

Tamaki inserts himself into the focus of attention once more. "Not as lovely as it is so see you, Princess."

He half shoves himself between me and the rest of the group, half tries to be centered inside the circle of people.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we are closed today for a club meeting. However, we would be absolutely delighted if you would come back tomorrow and visit us."

I smile. "I'd love to! Although I might have trouble finding my way here from the classroom… Oh, that reminds me!" I giggle at my own tendency to get so distracted. "That's sort of the reason I'm here. Today is my first day. I got lost walking in the halls, and I left my stuff in my classroom. Haruhi said that one of you could show me back to the third year hallway?"

"We could do it!" Honey exclaims, bouncing up in front of Tamaki. "Takashi and I know the third year hallway like the back of our hands. We could show you the way to your class and be back in no time, right Takashi?"

Takashi, who I have still yet to see be called Mori, nods, still not talking. Seeing as everyone reacts normally to this, I assume his silence is commonplace.

I turn back to Honey-kun and give him a big smile. "Thanks!"

* * *

**(By the way, is anyone else extremely curious as to where Tamaki would have gone with that pirate scenario?)**


End file.
